Plot bunnies
by Leonhart-Strife
Summary: Dont read
1. Chapter 1

Human Experimentation - life is a video game (video game interface installed during expirmentation)

Who?-HP - Percy Jackson (PJ) - Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR) - Fairy Tail (FT) - FFVII - FFVIII - High School of the Dead (HSotD) - FFX - Huntik (HT)

What?-Human experimentation that has ended up causing a selct few to have an artificially intelligent video game interface imbedded into their bodies that regularly updates itself.

When?-Maybe twelve or a little older; depends.

Where?-Department of Mystery (DOM) - Deity gets bored - Estrango Family - Dark Guild wanting to use Fairy Tail members against their own.

Why?-Build a weapon that can blend into society.

HP-Harry Potter

PJ-Percy Jackson - Nico Di Angelo

KHR-Tsuna - Sister (OCC)

FT-Lucy - FemOCC

FFVII-Cloud - (Fem)Cloud - FemOCC

FFVIII-Squall - (Fem)Squall - FemOCC

HSotD-Takeshi

FFX-Tidus - FemOCC - (Fem)Tidus

HT-Lok - (Fem)Lok - FemOCC

Thoughts on how I think the plot will work with certain shows;

HP-Video game interface (Occulmency). Interface can only be accessed through sleep, meditation, and safe zones.

PJ-Interface can only be accessed through sleep, meditation, and safe zones.

KHR-Interface can only be accessed through sleep, meditation, and safe zones.

FT-Interface can only be accessed through sleep, meditation, and safe zones.

FFVII-Interface can only be accessed through sleep, meditation, and safe zones.

FFVIII-Interface can only be accessed through sleep, meditation, and safe zones.

HSotD-Interface can only be accessed through sleep, meditation, and safe zones.

FFX-Interface can only be accessed through sleep, meditation, and safe zones.

HT-Interface can only be accessed through sleep, meditation, and safe zones.

How does the Video Game Interface (VGI) work?

LVL HP MP/FP/Nonexistant EXP STR-+1 every odd level, +3 every 10 levels, +5 every 25 levels. Subject to change via Perks.  
VIT-+1 every level (+50 to HP), +3 every 10 levels, +5 every 25 levels. Subject to change via Perks.  
END-+1 every level, +3 every 10 levels, +5 every 25 levels. Subject to change via Perks.  
SPD-+1 every even level, +3 every 10 levels, +5 every 25 levels. Subject to change via Perks.  
INT-+1 every even level, +3 every 10 levels, +5 every 25 levels. Subject to change via Perks.  
WIS-+1 every multiple of 3 levels (+50 to MP), +3 every even multiple of 9 levels, +5 every multiple of 30 levels. Subject to change via Perks. LUK-+1 every multiple of 5 levels, +3 every multiple of 10 levels, +5 every multiple of 25 levels. Subject to change via Perks.  
Stat P.-+1 times every level (1 STAT P. * Level 2 = 2 STAT P.) Subject to change via Perks.  
Perk P.-+1 times every level (1 Perk P. * Level 2 = 2 Perk P.) Subject to change via specific perks or Items.

HP

Harry Potter Lvl -1 HP-150/150 MP-250/500 * MP is higher due to Enviroment Survival.  
STR-2 VIT-3 SPR-3 SPD-4 INT-3 WIS-3 LUK-2 Stat P.-1 Perk P.-1

PJ

(Fem)Percy Jackson Lvl -6 HP-300/300 MP-250/500 * MP is higher due to Surviving the Monsters.  
STR-4 VIT-6 SPR-3 SPD-4 INT-3 WIS-3 LUK-4 Stat P.-21 Perk P.-21

KHR

(Fem)Tsuna - Tsunami Sawada Lvl-3 HP-150/150 FP-150/150(300/300)*  
STR-4 VIT-3 END-3 SPD-3 INT-2 WIS-2 LUK-5 Stat P.-6 Perk P.-6

Flames-Sky*(50% Partial Seal)2

(Fem)Tsuna Sister - Sorella 'Ella' Sawada Lvl-3 HP-150/150 FP-115/115(150/150)  
115/115 (150/150)  
STR-3 VIT-3 END-3 SPD-4 INT-4 WIS-3 LUK-4 Stat P.-6 Perk P.-6

Flames-Sky* (25% Partial Seal) 2 Mist* (25% Partial Seal)2

*Her father was more concerned with sealing Tsunami's obvious Sky than Sorella's Mist.

Notes: (Fem)Tsuna - (Tsunami) and (Fem)Tsuna sister - (Sorella) are twins. Sorella is italian for Sister; once Sorella found out she began to hate her name and her father, who was the one to name her. He sensed her Mist but didn't sense her sky so in his eye's she was not important, which is the reason he gave her such a bland name. Nana does not speak italian and so didn't protest the cute sounding name.  
Sealing takes a lot of energy, energy that a man out of his prime just did not have access to, Nono was only capable of sealing away half of Tsunami's powers and since Iemitsu and Nono only thought Sorella was a Mist he only bothered to seal away a quarter of her powers.  
Tsunami loves her family and that includes Iemitsu, which causes problems between Tsunami and Sorella, because Sorella remembers their father having his boss seal away their powers. She remembers the consequences from having their powers sealed away. She remembers suddenly losing a lot of friends, becoming a target for bullies, and even suddenly becoming extremely clumsy; as a lover of dancing she could never forgive her father and his boss for killing her dreams of being a dancer. Sorella wasn't as clumsy or as bullied as her sister, Tsunami but she was just clumsy enough that the next time she tried to dance, she broke her ankle and Nana freaked out and pulled her from her dance classes. She tried to tell her mother and sister once but they believed her to simply be angry with Iemitsu for being gone a lot. Nana told her not to be selfish that Iemitsu was working very hard to support them. It angered her but it also motivated her to find a way to support herself without her families help. It made her very stubborn to the point that she refused to eat anything Nana made for her instead choosing to learn how to cook on her own.  
Pairings for this FIC:Sorella Sawada x Kyouya Hibari Tsunami Sawada x Gokudera Hayato

FT

Sylviana Striker Lvl-9 HP-600/600 MP-300/300 STR-7 VIT-12 END-11 SPD-8 INT-8 WIS-6 LUK-5 Stat P.-45 Perk P.-45

FemOCC is the wealthy daughter of two opposing elementals; fire and ice, she is also the granddaughter of a lightning mage and a celestial mistress on her fathers side; while on her mothers side her grandparents were wealthy nobles who preferred to employ mages on their staff in order to teach their orphan granddaughter anything she wanted to know about magic. Her mother was an ice mage who died during a city fire caused by Salamander of Fairy Tail when she tried to hold the fire back while others escaped, she had been weakened by her pregnancy. Her father died soon after from heartbreak; his parents followed soon after from grief and heart failure. She was left to her mothers parents; one of which (her grandfather) stopped practicing magic when his daughter died. It was her grandmother that allowed her to practice her magic in order to learn control. It was her grandmother who cast a special spell on her that allowed her to keep a better eye on her abilities; a video game interface. A year later both her grandparents died from their grief less than a month apart, leaving her with their wealth and a festering anger at Salamander of Fairy Tail at the age of seventeen. She decides that she wants to meet the mage who killed her entire family. After observing the Fairy Tail guild, she decides that they are entirely too destructive, but that they are good people who need to be more aware of the consequences of their actions. She decides to join Fairy Tail and cure them of their destructive habits. Even if she has to beat them to within an inch of their life. However she has one problem; she has both fire and ice magic and a little bit of lightning magic. She avoids using fire magic both because of her mothers death and because when she uses fire her personality changes into a more destructive one. When she uses ice however she's more of a healer than a fighter, but when she gets overheated she's forced to use fire instead of ice; so she prefers to wear thin flowing short dresses in order to stay cool and if she needs to defend herself she uses what little lightning magic that she has. Pairings: FemOcc x Gray Fullbuster Lucy Heartfilia x Natsu Dragneel

FFVII

Lvl-  
HP-  
MP-  
STR-  
VIT-  
SPR-  
SPD-  
INT-  
WIS-  
LUK-  
Stat P.-  
Perk P.-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FFVIII

Marianna StrikerSquall Leonhart S. Lvl.-1010 Lvl-68 HP-560/560680/680

STR-1213 VIT-1414 SPR-1414 SPD-1312 INT-1313 WIS-77 LUK-99 Stat P.-9595 Perk P.-

Gil-125000 Weapon Customizer Item Synthesizer Magic Synthesizer

Marianna grew up in the orphanage with the others after having lost both her parents and her older brother, when she arrived at the orphanage she immediately latched on to Squall, who seemed to have no issues with letting the tiny girl curl into his side. She was the last to be adopted; she didn't take to being separated from Squall very well. In fact despite the fact that her new parents were wealthy and catered to all her needs, she still missed Squall desperately and would do anything to find him again. Three years after being separated she finally hit upon a way to find him; computer hacking. She had her parents hire a SeeD member to teach her how to hack computers. It took another year before she learned enough to actually find him; she was nine years old when she found him in the Balamb Garden SeeD training program and it took her another year to convince her parents that she wanted to be a SeeD; although she didn't inform them of the real reason why she wanted to join SeeD; they eventually let her join so long as she kept in contact with them and she met them in Balamb every three months. So she was ten when she finally joined Balamb Garden; specializing in computer hacking, guns and daggers, sniping (hasn't past her test for it yet), and weapon/ item/ magic customization. Her parents send her Gil every holiday (up to 200,000 Gil each holiday). Their video game interface came from her experimentation with customizing and computer hacking. Only accessible for Marianna and Squall at the beginning; works through a physical vessel (a Griever necklace given to Squall from Marianna; a bracelet version of Griever given to Marianna by Squall) and a mixture between a scan spell and computer hacking. Some synthesized items can be used to upgrade stats or alter their perks (pretty much like gaming cheat codes). Marianna is the only one allowed to touch Revolver because he both trusts her and she's the one who updates and customizes his weapons.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HSotD

Lvl-  
HP-

STR-  
VIT-  
SPR-  
SPD-  
INT-  
WIS-  
LUK-  
Stat P.-  
Perk P.-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FFX

Lvl-  
HP-  
MP-  
STR-  
VIT-  
SPR-  
SPD-  
INT-  
WIS-  
LUK-  
Stat P.-  
Perk P.-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HT

Lvl-  
HP-  
MP-  
STR-  
VIT-  
SPR-  
SPD-  
INT-  
WIS-  
LUK-  
Stat P.-  
Perk P.-

TVD (Vampire Diaries)

Pairings: Elena and Elijah Caroline and Klaus Bonnie and Damon Rebekah and Stefan

Elena finds herself incapable of betraying Elijah; the strange, dangerous original vampire who had backhanded Trevors head off


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, there was a clumsy little boy who grew up to be known as DameTsuna, this little boy was very kind and loved the world but the world was cruel and it mocked the little boys kindness, that little boy was pushed to become a Mafia Boss and his kindness was crushed until there was nothing left of that kind and loving boy. This story is not about that boy. In fact in this world that kind little boy known as DameTsuna was never DameTsuna in the first place. Even more this story doesn't even center on Tsunayoshi Sawada anyway. This story is actually about his little sister, an even tinier girl by the name of Amalea Sawada. Tsuna loved and adored his little sister, who was very petite and looked almost like a modern day Snow White, with skin as pale as the snow, lips as red as blood and long beautiful hair a dark shade of brown that when wet could be passed off as raven colored, and eye's a lovely blue as bright as a clear blue sky. Reluctantly, Tsuna could admit that he wasn't the only one that adored his precious little sister; their father Iemitsu Sawada, (who in one world had rarely ever seen his family more than three times in DameTsuna's fourteen years) always made sure to come home for the week of Amalea's birthday and the week of Christmas in order to attempt to spoil his little princess. Don't get Tsuna wrong he wasn't jealous that Amalea seemed to be the only reason that their father even came home nor was he jealous that their father didn't come home for his or Nana's birthday, no what irritated Tsuna was that his father would steal Amalea away from him for the entire week of her birthday and he would have to give Amalea's present to her early if he didn't want it to be late; Tsuna was lucky that his father couldn't pull that same trick on Christmas because the last time Iemitsu attempted that, Nana threatened to divorce him. Worse still were that other boys that seemed to follow his little sister like flies. The best day of his life was the day Tsuna had met Hibari Kyoya, the demon prefect of Namimori Middle School. Hibari Kyoya seem to adore Tsuna's little sister just as much as Tsuna did and had no compunctions about beating people off tiny Amalea with his tonfa's 


	3. Chapter 3

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Harry Potter

Amalea means Hardworking in Italian

Harriet Potter as MOD(Master of Death); despite this, it does not mean that she is immortal, in fact she considers it more of a curse because she is forced to continually be reborn everytime she dies never able to rest in piece with her loved ones. Or rather her loved ones from her first life. She's been reborn twice already and just like her first life she had been a orphan early in her both of her lives, but it is the people from her first life that she feels closer to; her last two lives she had ended up an orphaned street kid and the only things good about those lives had been the skills she had picked up among them were the knowledge of the Flames of the Sky; this she had begun learning about in the first life she had been reborn into. In the first life after being Harriet Potter, she was even smaller than her first life from her life on the streets, a little girl by the name of Carina Gesso, the bastard child of the Gesso boss; who of course threw her out on the streets to hide his shame because apparently the only reason she had been kept until the age of four was because throwing out a sky would be more of a disgrace than throwing out a bastard child so they had kept her until it was proven that she was not a sky; she had been a mist with a slight rain. Thankfully the Gesso boss' Mist guardian took pity on her and helped her mold her mist flames a bit before she was kicked to the curb; most likely the only reason she even survive until the age of eleven was because of those lessons with the Mist Guardian. Of course in her last life, her third life, she was still an orphan but atleast she didn't have that false hope that if she was a certain way then maybe she would be kept

Pairings for this FIC:Amalea Sawada x Kyouya Hibari Tsunami Sawada x Gokudera Hayato 


End file.
